bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Maiden and the Swan
A gentle breeze softly caressed strands of blonde hair that were swept away from the hair of a man draped in a gray robe. He stood at the top of a hill in a desolate part of America, which happened to be somewhere close to Radiant City - albeit Hiroya himself was blissfully unaware of that fact. Hiroya had been sent here due to his work as a teacher, something about getting experience from foreign countries or the likes.. he had finished all his assignments for today and now had entered his Shinigami form to relax; though amidst the brustling leaves he felt a strange Spiritual Power - powerful but not malicious, to him, it would appear why.. somewhat curious mayhaps? Masuyo Katsu was alone in the small playground where she was sitting down on the grass looking up at the clouds when she then saw a child playing with her father. She growled and left the park as she made her way to the forest to clear her mind of her past. Hiroya moved towards where he felt the odd surge of Reiryoku, he didn't know that there were Spiritual beings here as well, though he supposed it made sense. His curiousty got the better of him and he moved to intercept the strange creature, albeit making sure that he or she could sense him as well. He didn't want to frighten anyone. Masuyo was staring into the bank of the river as she couldn't understand why her mother would send her to live with her aunt who she barley knows. She was pondering all of these reasons when suddenly she felt a strange type of spirit energy,"Whoever you are come on out now." She said bluntly as if a drill instructor was giving an order to his recruits. The stranger stepped out of the shadows as he regarded her: he was a Shinigami like her, though he was dressed much differently from the standard one - as he wore a long gray robe over a pair of normal jeans and a green T-shirt, his face was symmetric and framed by ear-length blonde hair, as brilliantly blue eyes seemed to drill into her very being from afar, though not nessecarily unpleasantly so. She got up and turned around glaring at the stranger,"So who are you?" She asked as she looked at him with a empty look. The stranger spoke softly, his voice was deep like the voice of any other man but there was something about it which made it seem different from that of other men she had encountered before "Hiroya Ginkarei is my name, and since we are exchanging pleasantries why not give me yours in return?" Masuyo simply looked at him with the same empty look on her face,"Masuyo Katsu." She said as she ignored him and went back to looking at the river ignoring the stranger behind him. Seems like another one of those over-emotional attention-seekers.. women sure are troublesome, no wonder I'm gay - ''Hiroya nodded solemnly to himself before he turned around to walk away. Masuyo groaned,"If you came here then you must have a reason, so what is it?" She asked as she dipped her hands into the river and washed her face. Hiroya stopped in his track before responding "Simple, I wanted to see whom the Spiritual Power belonged to, now that I have seen it I'll be more than happy to leave you alone to, judging by your appearance, sulking" Hiroya then politely turned around to await her answer. Masuyo chuckled and got up,"Trust me, you don't anything." She said as her spirit energy started to rise around the entire area. Hiroya frowned at the increasing amount of Spiritual Energy in the area, and he instinctively placed a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō "Don't tell me you're planning on becoming hostile simply because of my words, hrmf, what a delinquent you are" She suddenly made her blade come out of the palm of her hand where she then gripped it,"And if i am? What are going to do about it?" She asked turning her head slightly towards him. Hiroya's appearance became blurry for a moment before he vanished in a vacuum of wind moving at tremendous speeds in the opposing direction in an attempt to outrun her and thus avoid the prospect of conflict. She sighed as she simply calculated the distance and running pattern of Hiroya's technique and was able to easily keep up with him without exerting herself. Six thin, but wide beams of solidified light appeared in a perfect hexagon around Masuyo's person - as they quickly attempted to slam themselves into her mid-section so as to render her immobile; this was not the half of the attack though, as four golden chains shoot out from four separate trees in an attempt to enwrap themselves around her being, along with likely inflicting crushing damage due to the spells great force. As he wove these spells, Hiroya didn't seem to move even the slightest finger, nor did he need to turn around to target her directly - which meant that he used her own Spiritual Power to locate her, most likely. Masuyo was being crushed underneath the pressure of the Kido spells and the only way she would be able to escape was to release."Dominate '''Setsuzoku'" The release from the Zanpakuto caused the kido spell to be rebounded as well as scattered. The smoke cleared and Masuyo was wearing her visor and analyzing Hiroya as she then shunpo'd towards him at high speeds. Hiroya turned around to let her approach, standing at a large tree-branch. He was impressed by how easily she had broken trough his spell, though at the current situation he hadn't been able of casting it at full strength. Hiroya spoke softly "So then, what do you want now?" frowning in disgust at the woman. Masuyo suddenly stopped as she saw what she was doing and hated it, she released her Zanpaukto and looked at Hiroya,"I'm sorry for that." She said as she bowed then left to go home. Hiroya turned around vanished once more, though he nodded approvingly at her before doing so "Wise girl"